Rules of the Sky
About the Author A book written by Tercel Kellaine. Preface Dear reader, If you have come across this book, then it is by no serendipitous circumstance, but has rather been afforded by either the requirements of the state, or by your own conscientious want to improve your standing in the sky. It has come to my understanding that my writing has become the seminal study of air combat among Aquilan military schools. And although such elevations would bring me much honor, it would be unjust of me not to caution you on the matter that such writing should be taken with a "pinch of salt." What you are about to read has been the collected experiences and thoughts of an old man who has dedicated his years to the arts of aerial combat. Yet, one should not forget the works of the likes such as Cpt. Samuel G. Harren, or even the old scriptures of Sofos of Antheros. For war is an ancient art, studied for centuries, and continually mystifying. Such is its uncertainty, and therein lies the glories of men. A great leader is one that is prolific in their studies, not only in the works pertaining to their own field, but those of others. May this book be but a pillar to your temple of knowledge that will guide you through to victory. In humble regards, Admiral Tercel Kellaine The Captain's "Action Nine" These are the nine rules I believe all captains must follow during an engagement or during moments of combat readiness. To every captain, a position of active orders is far more effective than a position of reactive orders. Therefore, the following points are given to offer a better chance of the former state occurring rather than the latter. 1. Keep a watchful eye on all sides. Above and below. Never take your eyes off your opponent, or fall for his deceptions. A captain must not forget the initial intentions of the airship. Not as a weapon of battle, but as a tool for observation. Even if set in a combat heavy battlespace, a good captain will always keep a watchful eye on all sectors, including the ground. It is not enough simply to keep an eye for enemy airships and planes. Make spying on enemy ground movements a high priority. Targets like train stations, munitions depots and military stations hold upper importance in the overall war effort. Giving HC up-to-date information will offer the Admiralty aid in developing future offensives. At sea, locations of enemy vessels and submersibles should be noted and reported at all times, to offer support to merchant shipping routes. If badly damaged and short of men, it is deemed wise to sacrifice weaponry first and focus your men to maintain all observations posts, unless imminent threats are present. This is critical when in retreat. Battlespace awareness is key to successfully achieve effective countermeasures when challenges are presented. Always make fair estimates to your target's next move and act according to their most likely next step. Direction, state of repair, obstacles, and assailing and friendly elements should all be considered when making such determinations. 2. When a target is spotted, try to keep the sun behind you. Once a target is found, immediately notify the crew and set a ship-wide high alert. Observe the target and predict its possible motions and objective. Utilizing the advantage of a surprise attack will guarantee a victory. Attacking from a high position, with the sun against you, will cover your approach effectively. It also offers a clear view of the enemy upon approach. Many tacticians praise the idea of using cloud cover to mask your approach, but such techniques are flawed as you cannot see the enemy you are attacking until past the cloud cover. Moments of disorientation and reestablishing view of the enemy will negate the profits of a secret strike. 3. Take all advantages when presented. To those who's stomach's churn when the thought of combat arises, do not lose hope. As the old Hircayan saying goes, "the fearless feed death's hunger." Fear is not to be forgotten, but controlled. A soldier must have focus and determination to see the mission through. It is a fine balance, but one attained through learning and experience. A soldier must be weary of possible openings in the adversaries' defenses and exploit them immediately and with precision. One cannot dwell on the possible outcomes as the opportunity might disappear in the time of making such calculations. As one does not think of swinging their blade at the enemy, but does it with instinct, one must too react to such gifts in kind. 4. Engage only when in range of target. Do not waste munitions, as what good is a cannon when all its shots are spent? Firing at an enemy from beyond your range is not only a waste of ammunition, but also a tactical disaster on the battlefield. It raises tensions and sinks hopes amongst the crew, and reveals one's location to the enemy if a surprise attack was in order. A prudent captain sizes the enemy, finding out their possible armament configuration before attacking. Understanding your enemy's weapons will let you understand when you are within range on their attacks. Knowing this, advance or retreat accordingly. As long as you do not risk losing your ship, engage the enemy with both primary and secondary armaments. Captain Char Simmon of the Vernese Air Fleet made history with his destroyer, Aras. During the 657 War between Vilka-Vern and the Kleidonian-Asantes Alliance, Simmon single handedly kept the enemy at bay with his 16-inch cannons. These were revolutionary for their time, and nothing comparable had yet been developed by the northern nations. Out of range from the enemy, Simmon fired continuous salvos at the opposing ships. This technique is thus called the Simmon Maneuver in his honor. It should be mentioned that such a maneuver can only succeed with weapons superiority. 5. Try to finish a fight you have begun. In combat, especially pertaining to that of the air, retreat can be a greater peril than attacking your enemy head on. Clear skies leave no room for escape. In such circumstances, the best line of action is to engage with the opponent with hopes of besting them. Leaving a fight unfinished can lead to a chance counter-attack, or the reporting of your ship and direction to other assailers. There are cases where retreat is the finer option, but these occasions must be weighed and measured. Good cloud cover is necessary. Stories of ships entering storms, as the stormraiders do in the expanse, seem to yield positive results. 6. With an opponent on high, always rise up to meet them. The advantage of height must not be underestimated. Though many countermeasures have been developed to stave off high attacks, such as AA weapons and armored top decks, 7. Always assail the enemy from behind. 8. Keep a path of retreat present at all times. 9. Plane Support: Think of planes more as defensive than offensive weapons. Fending off enemy planes is preferred. Example to Your Men A captain must always carry the highest level of dignity aboard and off board his ship. He must always be well kept and clean. The uniform must be pristine and well fitted, for it is the mark of their nation. Sword and Cap are unnecessary for your routine day, but are essential during battle and formal events. If a captain is unable to reach their Sword and Cap during action, they are allowed to continue without them. As is exemplary, a captain must always keep their grace, even under trying times. Your men look to you for courage and good spirits. Offer them the strength of your own dignified fortitude and they shall win every challenge they face. Always acknowledge your men, even when they’re off duty. A leader is one who is approachable and ready to accept all concerns and queries. A captain who delegates the wellbeing of his men to his XO, or isolates himself from the rest of his crew, are to sever the mind of the ship from its body. A Day of a Captain 0700 - Wake up and prepare for the day. A proper wash and a clean uniform. 0800 - Report to the bridge and discuss the morning brief and orders. 0845 - Report to HC, requesting OTD or other orders. 0900 - Breakfast. A hearty dish of meat, bread, and eggs. 1000 - “1000 check” - a routine inspection of the ship. 1200 - Return to bridge for mid-day reports and orders. 1400 - Lunch. A light lunch of sandwiches and tea. 1800 - Return to bridge for night reports and orders. 1900 - Dinner. A late roast, with trimmings. Potatoes and gravy. 2000 - Rest for the night. The Five Fleets The Grand Fleet makes up the Royal Guard’s Air Branch. It is led by the Master of Air, under the Admiralty, the highest ranking military officer in the Air Force, and part of the High Council. Below are the five fleets that make up The Grand Fleet: Fleet Caelius - The most prestigious of the fleets. The King’s Flotilla, or the Royal Retinue are part of the fleet. The fleet guards the heart of the Aquilan Empire, the Monterey region, at the center of the Aventine Continent. Fleet Saedatur - Became the largest of the fleets after the signing of the Copperhead Accords. This is due tothe fact that they are the force of the region and lead the defence of the Aquilan borders along that of the Free States. A number of ships from the other fleets were reassigned to Saedatur. Fleet Igneris - The northern fleet. It watches over the borders between the Empire and Asantes and Badakan. They also watch the highly guarded panhandle region of Northstrom Passage It is said that a secret flotilla force under the Igneris branch run tests in the fringes of the Expanse in order to understand it. Fleet Menkara - The smallest of the five fleets, Menkara presides over the lower-middle area of the Aquilan Empire. In conjunction with the Saedatur Fleet, Menkara helps to guard the Empire against the Free States. Fleet Meranus - Also known as the Foreign Expeditionary Force. Fleet Meranus’ main goal is to protect the interests (ships & territories) of the Empire abroad. They are the largest fleet in The Grand Fleet, as they must protect vast territories and movements. They have some of the fastest vessels, and work from their Command Centre on Must. Fleet Hierarchy Navies are generally organized into groups for a specific purpose, usually strategic, and these organizational groupings appear and disappear frequently based on the conditions and demands placed upon a navy. This contrasts with army organization where units remain more static, with the same men and equipment, over long periods of time. Crew Hierarchy A strong crew is the foundation of a good ship. Chain of command must be respected if a ship expects to persevere the often disorienting attacks of the enemy. ' ' Air Force Objectives Threats to and Responses by the Royal Guard Air Branch - Bardus 722 OBJECTIVE 1 - Defence of trade routes, convoy and escort, especially to Aquilan home and foreign territories. * During this time of relative peace for the Empire, we have seen successful maintenance of safe trade routes to and from Imperial lands and territories. * Main points of concern are the Sarogan Islands, where Asantes/Badakan P-boats prey on passing maritime convoys, the Expanse region where stormraider activity continues to grow, and the Malfearn Desert, where corsair raiders continue to maintain power in the lawless territory. OBJECTIVE 2 - Detection and destruction of air raiders, especially in the Expanse Region. ' ' * The Expanse Region has escalated in danger in the last couple of years due to the stormraider development. * Fleet Caelius and Fleet Igneris have been assigned to field patrols and forces in known raider hotspots in the region. * Must and the southern coasts remain another troubled hotspot where Fleet Meranus is on constant watch. OBJECTIVE 3 - Defense of own borders and territories. * The proper defense of the home borders are of the highest priority, with aerodromes and bases positioned in strategic areas to offer overlapping support in known weak points. * The Northstromm Passage continues to be one of the most militarized regions on the Aventine continent, with no less than 30 forts and airfields manned with 200,000 men. * The northern borders with Asantes and Badakan remains * The eastern borders with the Free States OBJECTIVE 4 - Maintaining embargo on Asantes and Badakan nations and territories. ' ' OBJECTIVE 5 - Escort, transport, and support troops between the Empire and theatres of war. ' ' OBJECTIVE 6 - Non-combative reconnaissance missions to assess enemy forces and developments. ' '''Aquilan Air Force Numbers' The ''' The Royal Guard Air Branch 1193 active vessels ' Fleet Caelius 276 active vessels 1st Battle Fleet 2nd Battle Fleet 3rd Battle Fleet 4th Battle Fleet King’s Flotilla ' ' Fleet Saedatur (420) ' ' Fleet Igneris (304) ' ' Fleet Menkara (181) ' ' Fleet Meranus (632)' Arsenal In our current age, war has been embellished with a plethora of weapons and machinery with the sole purpose of dominating the battlefields. As war is a matter of life and death, a captain’s duty to knowing the utility and limitations of each is paramount. Martial Arts The first tools a captain should be attuned to are those in the matter of the body. There are many classes of arts from numerous nations, each devastating when accurately practiced. The standard Aquilan soldier would be trained in [http://skiesoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Martial_Arts Vi Petram], the ancient Bardasian school of fighting. It is one with little flourishes and favors more heavy blows coupled with marked defensive stances. It should be noted that this fighting style is also used by many military forces around the world for its ease of learning and effectiveness. Shandian is another old fighting school that originates from the Kun Kingdom. Unlike Vi Petram, Shandian is about technique and versatility. As one Shandian master put it, “a student of Shandian must learn one of its many aspects, embodying the creature they are trying to live.” There are twelve cardinal aspects that a fighter could train in. This school is often taught to elite troops as it could take many years for one to be proficient in such arts. From the Malfearn region comes the Iidrab school of fighting. A pragmatic form, this technique was tempered in the unbearable desert climates of the Avenseer midlands. It is an unrelenting and devastating technique that prioritizes speed above all else. It is hard to master as it’s quick combinations must be reactionary to the adversary's sudden responses. There are other techniques, like the stealth school of Kagenken in Tizan, or the newer teachings of Ves Tur and 1st Combat. However, these have played little to no effect in the known history of our modern era. Bladed Weapons The next extension to the warrior is that of the blade. Probably the most ancient of weapons, they have proven their worth in close combat time and time again. In our modern age, where such combat is often sequestered to limited instances, such weapons can often be thought outdated. Yet, such tools are essential, not simply for combatting opposition, but also as a tool for daily routines. Every serviceman in the Aquilan Air Force is given a Model 86 Combat Knife. With a study cast-metal blade, this standard issue is designed for the rigors of field service. A serrated base offers extra utility, while a straight edge gives a balanced form. In the Air Force, There is no need for bayonets, so the 86 is not equipped with standard Infantry gun mountings. For officers, a decorated Air Force Dagger is given for their rank. Do not be fooled by its embellished design, as it’s light and fast in steady hands. Its sleek blade offers quick stabs akin to that of a rapier. A captain is given a sword when offered the title. This is the 436 Heavy Cavalry Sword. Their names printed on the blade and scabbard, the sword is an important sign of rank and prestige. In fact, a few admirals are known to wear their captains’ swords in lieu of the more admiral-fitting Cane Sword '''that is offered when achieving their rank. Pistols It is often said that pistols have started more wars in our modern age than any other weapon. From the War of Nations, to the Navaar Massacre, pistols have a place in the list of arms for any soldier. They are the personal sidearm, usable in close combat or tight quarters. During trench and ship boarding combat, pistols are the weapons of choice for the experienced fighter. The standard pistol supplied to Aquilan troops is the '''Arkus 400 Automatic Pistol. Using an 8-bullet box magazine, the gun can fire 25mm bullets in quick succession. Due to its mechanisms, however, the pistol needs constant servicing. For officers, the Blackstock No. 1 Mk. 2 Revolver is the gun of choice. Though limited to 6 bullets, the gun uses 30mm rounds that have tremendous stopping power. Due to its simple design, the "Black Six" is a reliable weapons with little need for maintenance. Rifles Of all rifles, none are of better mark than the Maltina MK. IV Magazine Rifle and the Maltina MK. IV Carbine. Made by the Maltina Gun Foundry, these weapons are expertly crafted and designed for accuracy over long range. Sub Machine Guns Guns like the Hellsperren, made by the northern company Verteid SPG, or the Glen-Dafrie 84 changed the way close combat engagements are handled. Such rapid-fire, yet maneuverable, weapons are the spearpoint of any boarding assault. Light Machine Guns The CFS Model 18 LMG, by the Central Forges of Stillwater, is one of the most widely produced guns of its type.' Heavy Machine Guns The ' Bledsoe 94'. ' AA Guns''' The backbone of any airship defense structure, anti-aircraft guns are known for their quick fire capabilities as well as ease of traverse when following a target. Though often too small to commit any major damage to enemy vessels at a distance, guns like the '''RF 2 Pounder Sommersfield Mk. VI (RF for rapid fire) could create a defensive cover around a ship when used in adequate numbers. The clear and present threat of plane attacks during combat operations in the past decades have proven the need to have a coordinated and effecting AA gun defense onboard every service vessel. ' Cannons ' * 3 Pounder Farren Cannon (Mk I) Known as the “firecracker” due to its near useless effectiveness against major ships. ' * 6 Pounder Farren Cannon (Mk III) Known as 2-20, due to its calibre. ' * 12 Pounder Ludlaw-Farren Cannon ' * 12 Pounder Ludlaw C15 ' * 16 Pounder Ludlaw C5A ' * Derenger RG4 Mk I-VII. 31 Pounder (RG denotes Royal Guard). ' * Derenger RG4 Mk VIII-IX ' * RF Ludlaw 4/50C ' Harpoon ' Aerial Torpedoes ' ' Bombs ' ' Airplanes ' Tools' Smoke Screen Flares ' ' Flare Guns ' ' Signal Flags ' ''' Signal Lights Listening DevicesCategory:Beliefs __NEWSECTIONLINK__